<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rotten Vegetables - Kinktober Day 9 by TransBoyWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926645">Rotten Vegetables - Kinktober Day 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder'>TransBoyWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood, Dark fic, F/F, F/M, Forced Anal, Forced Sex, Multi, No beta reader, Not safe or consensual anal, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubus Sex, Succubus feeding, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, paranormal sex, short fic, sorta incest, spit, succubus au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of Kinktober - Succubus+ (Public) Humiliation</p>
<p>Non Con!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rotten Vegetables - Kinktober Day 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>KINKTOBER DAY 9</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This one is shorter than the rest but I hope you like it!! No beta read! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Aurora cringed, it was almost dawn and she would need to feed soon. Maleficent was nowhere to be found. She’d asked the fairies and the different creatures of the forest and nothing. Ingrith was the only one who also knew about her….affliction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A year ago:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora woke up next to her fiancé, Maleficent. Who this morning was on her routinely royal duties. The princess left her tree home and walked in the forest. It was fall and the leaves had fallen off the trees. It was now chilly she wrapped her shall around her shoulders. It was going to be a cold winter as well. The leaves crunched under her slippers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt cool air whip the back of her pale neck. Shivering, but something sharp licked the side of her throat. Palming the space around her neck Aurora wiped her hand away to see blood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She found berries along her morning trail but after eating them she threw them away quickly. They tasted sour and bitter in her mouth. These were her favorite berries as a child. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My dear.” Maleficent said from the shadows coming over with her sharp cheekbones hitting the light of the morning. The dew still on the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora turned to see her paramour smiling and then her face fell. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are bleeding.” She came over quickly dragging her staff behind her. Maleficent's large wings unfurled wrapping around Aurora, studying her closely. She sniffed the air. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beastie, you smell different.” She put her fingers carefully around her lovers throat seeing a bite there. Three small holes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were bitten it seems. How do you feel?” Shaking her head Aurora didn’t wanna answer that. “Tell me Beastie, you may be in danger.” She said, careful of her sharp nails. Moving her lovers chin up to see into her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is not proper to say.” The princess turned her head to the side ashamed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beastie, the bite looks like a type of creature that could change your species.” Aurora’s eye widened comically. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Change it did, the princess of the moors could not eat, hardly slept, her sense were heightened. She did not want to lay next to her godmother. Feeling like a beast for sure now. After a few moons of this way of life. Maleficent had had enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cornering her in the moors was difficult, there were always creatures around. But Maleficent did not care any longer, she needed to feed her betrothed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aurora.” the horned fae said, seeing the princess bent over in pain. Her eyes screwed tightly shut. It was like she was a wounded animal. Maleficent moved quickly, her wings twitched anxiously. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, do not come any nearer.” The blonde woman said, pushing her hair out of her face and kneeling on the wet grass. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My dearest, you will catch death in this cold. Please, come into our nest.” Tears now flowed freely down the princess cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to leave.” Maleficent's eyes darkened, she knew it would happen. Her princess had grown tired of her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. But allow me to feed you first.” She said coolly, no matter where or what Aurora chose she would always be her Beastie.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can not eat.” The young woman's eyes found her godmothers. Who seemed to melt at the sight of her one true love. Maleficent's eyes held so much compassion and love. It was hard to believe that she was supposed to be a horned monster. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You my dear are no longer human. What you need is no longer that kind of sustenance.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora did not allow Maleficent to touch her as they made it back to their nest in the trees. Maleficent disrobed and started to take off her love’s robes. Much to the blondes absolute shock. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maleficent! Stop!” The winged woman listened and stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aurora, this is what you need to feel strong again and I shall give it to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, not like this.” She said she felt panic emerge. Putting her hands over her eyes and sighing in angst. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I shall find you that silly boy, perhaps he can take you the way you desire.” Maleficent's heart shattered into a million pieces and Aurora grabbed her arm harder than she’d meant. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you misread me. I was supposed to wait until our wedding night. This is wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what you said in the wood….” Turning her face gesturing back to the outside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to marry you, but I’m afraid of what I’m becoming...it wants things..I want things.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wish to devour. I can give you what you want. I want this just as much. Our wedding is not for another month. I will not wait that long, you are growing weak.” Aurora hiccupped her crying picking up again. She was so tired. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maleficent, what if I can not stop?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not be so afraid my dear. I am not breakable.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now</b>
  <span> here Aurora was, feeling sicker than before. In King Phillip’s kingdom they were hosting to show their support of the Moors and human union. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrith stood by the door, her lips pursed. The evil winged freak and her beautiful princess union made her sick.  She’d wanted the creature to die at her hands. And she’d wanted Aurora to be her’s. The youthful creature was decedent. But when she had learned about the horror of the princess' new affliction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, let me inside.” Aurora shuddered at the sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let me inside of you, open your legs for me my dear.” Maleficent said kissing her thighs as she opened her bare legs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please my queen, leave me.” Ingrith had had enough of this, the sobbing princess needed her. Even if she was no longer the kind of princess she would allow Phillip to marry. She was now a monster, and as beautiful and captivating as the queen had found her. Now she was only good for one thing. The people should know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora was surprised at the opening of her chambers. The slam of the door and the locking with a large rusty key. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My queen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strip.” She said coming across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My queen?” The flower crown she wore was thrown to the ground as she was slapped by Ingrith. Who became more turned on by the sight of a bit of blood seeping out of the broken flesh of the once pristine princess cheek. Aurora watched with horror at the delight written across the older woman's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do not. I trusted you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a mistake.” She said pushing her out onto the balcony. Taking her by the hair and pushing her over the edge. Aurora grabbed at the balcony and gasped at the feeling of people just below getting ready for her wedding. Creatures and people gathered around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please your grace.” Aurora sobbed, her body starting to betray her, purring at the rough touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You disgust me.” The queen stated, ripping at the princess bodice as her breasts sprang free. They tightened at the cold autumn air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maleficent will kill you, and if she doesn’t I will.” She said but moaned at the smacking of her nipples against the veiny hands of the older woman. Ingrith slapped her nipples hard, the feeling of spanking against her chest. The pain thudding in her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend over the rail. I’ll give you what your monster could not.” Aurora gasped but complied bending further over the rail as her wedding dress was ripped up the slip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrith stuck her index finger in her anus, it burned but that didn’t stop the queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what you deserve now. Has your so-called fairy ever touched you here?” Aurora didn’t want to answer. She whimpered as the finger curled and the friction was too fast. It gave her no time to adjust and she felt herself getting wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrith pulled out and let her middle finger go into the girl's greedy hole, collecting her arousal before pushing it into her ass. Two fingers, a bit of blood, and her arousal mixed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” She gasped, looking down to see people pointing at her now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can see you, their queen of the Moors. You are a joke. A commercial thing that will be remembered for this day. Your deflowering ruined, your disgusting race diminished, your marriage a sham. So feed you harlot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a wench.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear girl, give me your tears. Maybe they will feed me as your orgasms do you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To cry in front of you? Never,</span>
  <em>
    <span> your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She spat, looking down to see the creatures of the moor murmuring as the townspeople started to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maleficent would come soon, she would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three fingers now pushing into her rump. It was painful but now she was not able to push back the bit of magic stirring in her veins. Her beast needed to feed, needed to swallow the pleasure to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go beastie, let it claim you.” Mal said kissing her girl's cheeks as she fingered her. A bit of blood soaking her fingers from the first few minutes. Now here she was. Her eyes glowed a dark purple. Head tilted back, a glowing came over her body. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling of orgasm peaking, Maleficent started to climax. Which did not make sense, she was not being touched. But when a creature such as Aurora reached a peak, their partner had no other choice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My dear, that’s it...Oh yes, just like that my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no do not. Wait for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>false queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ will not be joining us. I took her wings you see. Locked her in a cell. I simply had to try you out.” Something hit her face then, a rotten tomato. Looking down she saw people taking slingshots. Aiming them high up so that they could throw the rotting vegetables at her like a poor performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, you frigid little lady of the night. I shall bring my son up here so he can enjoy your loose fruit.” She stopped fucking her then. Going to the door and Aurora fell onto the floor, her orgasm not coming. She was so close and so far. Her legs jelly as she looked around for a weapon. Only able to see cabbage that was thrown by a townsmen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large onion hit her in the back and smeared down her bare skin. Phillip came in then, palming his crotch when he saw her on the ground. She screamed at her friend but he ran over and threw her ass against the bar. Aurora felt as though she would fall if not for her lower back pushing against the thin rail, she’d have gone over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside my dear boy.” The mother said coming from behind to put her hands on his covered backside to guide her inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man spat in her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not insult my mother, your queen. You truly are a streetwalker.” He pushed in and smiled as a bit of blood trickled out of her ass. “My mother used you I see.” He pushed a finger in teasingly before taking it out, wiping his finger on her cheek like it was jam. She snarled and moved her face away. She pushed at his chest, harder than she had fought Ingrith. Now aware that she would need to save herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phillip, we were friends.” Her voice cracked, horse from her pleas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s before you became a monster like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He started to shift his hips and fuck her. His dick was small but it was not fully erect. He wasn’t enjoying this as much as his mother had taken satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phillip, do not let Mummy down.” The queen said from behind her son. But sighed as he tried to get enough friction to trick his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother..I..” She grabbed his hair much like he had her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out, you once again disappoint me. So much like your father.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is pitiful just like you.” Aurora stated, a tomato hit her in the back of the head. The bits sprayed onto the prince and it felt like the perfect irony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Aurora woke up with a start</b>
  <span>, turning to see Maleficent asleep next to her. She was embarrassed, since her turning she had had the most humiliating dreams. Opening her nightgown the blonde started to rub her own clit. The feeling of wetness seeing into the bed now. She felt her eyes starting to glaze into the purple that her godmother had always talked about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand reached out and stopped her from orgasming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beastie, what did I tell you?” Her ring finger sparkled with the moonlight, her wedding ring on display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God mother I must cum, show me how.” This was a game she played often, of ‘young girl needs her familiar godmother to show her how’. They would spend hours in bed playing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no little one, you will ride my fingers like the tavern tramp I married.” Maleficent would never have said these things to her princess. But this was her succubus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping the princess with her fairy strength onto her chest. Aurora quickly sat up and sunk on to the sharp fingers. A trickle of her wetness seeping onto the fae’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"(may i touch said he<br/>how much said she<br/>a lot said he)<br/>why not said she"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-E.E. Cummings</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>